


Rabbit Hole

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was tired of the constant nagging of his family and the pushing for him to get married. In the middle of this state of confusion and turmoil, a life changing event happened. A hole open in the floor of Eren's flat and transported him to another world. A World so unlike his own, but at the same time the same. A dystopian version of his own home and a cluster of new enemies that desire him dead. Along his battle to return home he associates with a raider named Levi. But as secrets are revealed and dark pasts brought into the light, Just how far into this rabbit hole is Eren willing to go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> *[> Taking some of the characters and using them as I please. I don't own AoT and I make no money of any of my works. Sorry not sorry, some of the characters are OOC.

Prologue

 

Eren groaned silently as he thought back to his father who had negotiated the current business merger with Titan Consolidated and Scouts Incorporated. The merger would succeed to unite both with Jeager Enterprises, thus spawning a multi-million dollar mega company and spreading marketing to countries that were previously unavailable to either business heads. The merger would also succeed in tying together Grisha Jeager, Reiner Braun and Erwin Smith, all CEO's and widely successful, but in order to do that, there had to be a stable point in the contract.  
Namely a marriage.  
His marriage.

That was what had transpired last Tuesday in a bleak and cold conference room in Jeager Enterprises. And as usually Eren had not paid attention and promptly forgotten.  
Eren was laying on his bed on a boring old Saturday listening to music, as he tried to "Catch them all", in the new Pokemon game Mikasa had got him (A.N. Sorry if the Pokemon stuff is wrong or completely out there. I personally don't like it and if you notice that Just message me the correct stuff and I will fix it). Now Eren was an independent young man and had his own flat in Rose Court Center near the entrance to Lady Sina Luxury Homes. It was a well off neighborhood, with low to no crime and excellent schools. But every now and again he returned home to see his mother, who often complained that he never visited anymore and wanted to see him more. Also, the treat of a home cooked meal won out every time.  
Heading downstairs after smelling the deliciousness that was food, Eren was rewarded with a banquet. His mouth watered at the sight. Seated already was his father and soon following was him, then his mother. It was a quiet affair, as it was only his mother that asked about how he was doing and if he enjoyed his newfound freedoms.  
As his mother was prattling on about some gossip that her tea party girlfriends were harping over - Something about, someones daughter having a child out of wedlock or something of that nature- Grisha, cleared his throat, leaving a deafening silence.  
"Eren. Do you remember the merger last week?" Grisha asked.  
"Y-es....?" Was Eren's brilliant answer. He was never really interested in the business world and thus, never paid it any attention.  
"You remember that young blonde girl that was present?"  
Eren had a bad feeling about where his father was going with this. "Yeah."  
"She is the daughter of Mr. Braun and in noble and honorable standings with the companies executives. She will take over for her father when she comes of age. She's exceptionally smart and top of her class at Sina Academy for Girls." His father was praising this girl had only met once and it made his blood boil. He had worked hard for his "C-'s" and never even got a, "You're doing great son."  
"Honey, Where are you going with this?" Carla asked wearily.  
"She is a fine woman and will someday make a fine wife." Grisha took a bite of food and washed it down with a gulp of water. "And in three months, she will be your wife."  
Both looked at him with disbelief as he finished. Carla, for the fact that she never heard any of this till just that moment. Eren, though, was seething. Not just do to the fact that he was being sold off like cattle at an auction - he was pissed about that too -, but because his father never once looked at him throughout dinner.  
He didn't want to marry this girl and said so quite frankly.  
Grisha's reply was just simply,"You have no say in the matter. It is a political move to strengthen the merger bonds." Simple right? Eren threw his silverware down and stormed out. Exiting the house he ran into Mikasa. She was always a nice girl and one of his best friends.  
"Eren? Are you ok? Did someone do something to you? I'll take care of them." The murderous rage that rolled of her was almost scary enough to run away from. Even for Eren.  
"It's nothing like that 'Kasa. Dad fucking set me up in some kinda political marriage with a girl I only caught a glance of at the merger last week." Eren almost hissed out in anger. Eren was too busy being pissed to notice the look of abject horror on Mikasa's face at the news. Eren pulled his phone from his pocket and checked the time. It was late and if he didn't go now it'd be too late to go. And to be honest he didn't want to stay in that house for a while.  
" 'Kasa, I gotta go. I'll text you tomorrow. Good night." He hugged Mikasa and she said her good byes, both going in opposite directions.  
It took some time, but when Eren arrived back to his flat, the sky was pitch black with the moon shining and stars ever present.  
Entering the flat Eren threw his keys onto the floor and flopped himself onto the couch and screamed into the pillow. How dare he think he knows best on what to do in his (Eren's) life. Huffing and sitting up, Eren paced the floor. How was he going to get out of this? He didn't want to marry this girl, what was it Amy, Ashley, Anne, well, it was something like that.  
Eren thought,'If only, If only there was a way to avoid it. To not have to get married. To not have to throw away his freedom, he worked hard to get. A way to not have to bend to the will of his father. Please! If anyone up there is listening, help me. Help me get out of this! Anything!' Rumbling and shaking began to manifest, causing Eren to try to grasp onto anything to keep his balance. His hands wrapped around the center beam and waited for it to stop. A loud crack echoed throughout the room, as a large hole appeared in place of his living room floor, taking his coffee table with it. The hole itself was growing larger and larger, coming closer to Eren himself. With a yell and a terrified look Eren - and his beam - were sucked inside and everything went black.

 

 

 

 

 

Light flooded Eren's vision as he came to. Bring his hand up to rub one eye and to slowly sit up. But the serene moment didn't last as Eren could here yelling and the clash of metal on metal. This in itself sent warning signals off in his head and made him want to not fully wake up. It was inevitable, as the sounds were coming closer along with the thundering sound of a stampede.  
Opening his eyes Eren noticed that he was in a field in the middle of nowhere and multiple men on horses where coming his way - from both sides - and fast. Scrambling up, Eren dove for a close by bush and took cover. Both sides bet with the force of two bullet trains and blood and screams were deafening.  
"W-Where the hell am I?" Eren asked with a freaked out look.  
"Better question is kid, When, are you?" A voice said from behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I would post this in July and I did.......... barely
> 
> Give me comment and kudos and bookmark me.
> 
>  
> 
> The review monster needs fed.


End file.
